Gigan
Background NOTE: This artical deal with the Showa (1954-1975) version of Gigan. A cyborg weapon of the Nebula Space Hunter M aliens, Gigan and King Ghidorah would be used to attack Earth in the 70's. The two space monsters destroyed everything in their path before they found a true challenge in the form of Godzilla and Anguirus. The monsters were used to lure Godzilla into a trap where he would be fired at by the Tri-Laser from the Godzilla Tower. It almost worked until the JSDF intervened and destroyed the tower. Free from the alien control, Gigan and King Ghidorah showed their true evil nature by continuing the battle despite being free and attacking a weakened Godzilla and Angiurus. Godzilla soon recovered from his shock and turned the tables. Seeing that neither he nor King Ghidorah could beat the two Earth monsters at the same time, Gigan fled. Godzilla tried to stop his escape by blasting him out of the sky several times but Gigan managed to get away with King Ghidorah following suit. Gigan would later be called in as a reinforcement to help the Megalon battle both Godzilla and the robot Jet Jaguar. The two evil kaiju almost won, taking turns beating up on the two heroes but Godzilla and Jet Jaguar turned the tables after a long and bloody battle. Gigan, true to his nature, abandon his ally once he saw his side was losing. Seeing that it could not win Megalon soon went underground. Gigan showed up one more time. After being captured by the Garoga and given the title Terror-Beast of The Future, Gigan was upgraded with explosives on his tip to try and make up for his injuries from the last battle he was still recovering from. Gigan's mission was to stop Godzilla from saving Zone Fighter from being crushed by a car compactor. Godzilla won the fight, destroyed the power lines and left Gigan for dead. Gigan got up one last time ready to stalk Godzilla until the end but Zone Fighter turned into his giant form and battled the cyborg. Zone Fighter was to powerful and killed Gigan once and for all. Stats Gigan is 65 meters tall and has a mass of 25,000 tons. Powers and weapons Super Human Strength: Gigan has thrown Zone Fighter around despite him being 55,000 tons! About as heavy as a Heisei monster! Flight: Gigan can fly at the top speed of mach 3. Space Flight: Gigan can fly in the vacuum of space at mach 400. Hammer Claws: Gigan's claws deliver powerful blows and managed to make Godzilla bleed after several strikes. Buzzsaw: Gigan has a buzzsaw in his abdomen that easily cuts through even the most armor like flesh of a kaiju. Diamond Cocoon: Just like King Ghidorah, Gigan can encase himself in a cocoon that looks very much like a giant diamond to conserve his energy when traveling through space. When it reaches a target the cocoon seems to somehow explode repeatedly before Gigan is free to wreck havoc on the planet below. Explosive Claw Tips: The Garoga later on upgrade Gigan by placing explosives on the tips of his hammer claws. Links http://www.scifijapan.com/articles/2009/11/14/zone-fighter-series-guide/ Zone Fighter and Godzilla vs Gigan http://tohokingdom.com/kaiju/gigan_showa.htm Category:Kaiju Category:Godzilla monsters from other movie Category:Aliens Category:Terror-beasts